My Heart Belongs To Him
by qwertyghai
Summary: it is a romantic story with some comedy too about a guy named Harry on how he fell in love with his Girlfriend
1. my heart belongs to him Chapter 1

Today Harry was going to leave for a concert in Germany it's so sad I really wanted him to spend more time at home but what could I do? He loves his fans

Me and Harry have been friends since kindergarten and we share our deepest secrets with each other but I have never told him one thing: that I love him so I'm going to his house to say goodbye to him

*at Harry's house*

'Hey beautiful' harry said

'Hi so everything's packed?'

'Yep all set'

'Great I'm going to miss you so much'

When I said this he took a deep breath and said:'I need to talk to you about something'

'Sure about what?'

I wondered what could he wanted to tell me and saw that he was nervous

There was a long pause and then finally he said:

'I love you'

Whoa what did he just say? I can't believe my ears

'What?' it was all I could say and the tears fell out of my eyes

'Yes I really love you and I really don't know is I could live without you I wanted to say this a long time ago but I always thought that would you also love me? And today I finally gathered all my courage and told you this so I just wanted to know that do you love me too '

'Yes yes yes I love you too I never knew that if you would ever love me that's why I never said….'

He didn't let me complete my sentence and started to kiss me passionately. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer

Then I heard someone clearing his throat and when I looked it was Niall 'ready to go?' he asked

And Harry just nodded and I couldn't stop blushing

'Hey Niall you know her right?'Harry asked

'Yeah I know her and Liam called and said that the flight is in an hour so we'd better hurry'

'Ok I'm ready lets go'

'Ok I'm waiting for you in the car' Niall said

And then he turned and faced me and said '20 days without you seems like 20 years'

'It's the same for me too but you also got to work you can't ignore that'

Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me

And then I said ' hurry back for me I will miss you soooooo much'

'I will miss you too'

'Bye ' I said

'Bye love'

Ok I know it seems lame but tell me what do you think and do you want me to continue

Reviews will be appreciated :)

Thanks

~Raashi


	2. my heart belongs to him Chapter 2

*15 days later*

'I do' Harry said as the priest said the vows I was really happy today I was marrying him

'And now I pronounce you husband and wife' the priest said

And just as we were about to kiss I heard turn up the music playing somewhere

From my dream I came to the reality it was my alarm clock telling me to wake up 'it was just a dream 'I told myself

'15 days had been passed since harry went I can't believe I have to wait for another 5 days to meet him

I miss him so bad. I wish I was with him' I thought

It was 3pm and I started to watch TV and a moment later the door bell rang and I went to see who it is. There was no one there just a sweet bouquet of roses red, yellow, pink, and white they were soo adorable.

I took the flowers in and closed the door. With the flowers there was also a card with it. It wrote:

"Words can't express how much I miss you Hope you like flowers.

Love harry"

I read the note and tears came to my eyes I missed him so much but I couldn't even call him coz I knew that he would be busy with the concert

And then my phone rang and it was Harry OMG I couldn't believe it I quickly answered it.

'Hey Babe 'harry said

'Hi'

'I miss you and did you receive the flowers?'

'I miss you too and the flowers are lovely thank you so much but I didn't want the flowers I wanted you to come' *sigh*

'You really thought that I don't miss you and I will just send you flowers and just leave you to yourself huh' Harry said and his voice turned teasing

'What ' I said

'Just look outside the window'

I did as he said and I was shocked to see him he was really there I couldn't believe my eyes!

'Hi there' he said and climbed inside as I opened the window

I was just so happy to see him that I climbed on him and hugged him really tight

'I missed you babe' he whispered in my ear and kissed me so passionately and cutely that words can't describe it

As soon as the kiss was over I asked him ' I thought you weren't coming for 5 more days'

'I couldn't resist that how much I missed you so I came here '

'Aww but what about the fans and concert ?' I asked

'It cancelled because of the bad weather'

I just laughed and thanked god for this and made harry dinner and he told me that it was good but I really doubted it

About two-three hours of talking harry went to sleep on my couch he looked tired and I told him to go and sleep on the bed and I would sleep on the couch but he argued with me but then we ended up sleeping together nothing really happened that night but I was really happy coz I knew he loved me and we belonged together.

* * *

to be continued

your reveiws will be appriciated :)


End file.
